


I'm stupid, I'm staying

by Puce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Voyeurism, but mostly part of the fantasy, cuck!tony, level of angst is up to reader interpretation ya masochists, not actual infidelity this is a prearranged situation, vaguely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puce/pseuds/Puce
Summary: After a long day at work of being made up to be far too important, Tony finds release in relinquishing that status.





	I'm stupid, I'm staying

_ Oh,  _ was all Tony’s jet-lagged brain supplied at the sight that greeted him, and he bit his lip to refrain from moaning aloud. 

Steve didn’t spare him a glance, his attention undivided onto Bucky atop him, who was making  _ obscene  _ noises with his mouth each time the two parted from their sloppy kisses.

He could almost feel the ghost of the skin-warmed metal that caressed its way across Steve’s ribs, down coarse blond curls to - Tony  _ whined _ when Bucky gripped Steve’s cock.

Here he was, watching his boyfriend fuck his childhood best friend on  _ Tony’s bed _ , and it was all Tony could do but let the wall keep him from collapsing into a heap from the sudden wave of arousal that had his eyes going glassy.

Tony’s own cock ached in the confines of his suit trousers, but all he was permitted to do was loosen his tie at the most. Tony watched the shift of the muscles in Steve’s thighs under his skin as he rocked his hips up into Bucky’s hand, bent a knee to plant his foot on the bed for better leverage. Bucky and Steve fit together damn near perfectly, their movements appearing synced in how each minute shift of position was mirrored to accommodate the other’s.

Tony ached to try and imagine himself fitting in between, but knew he’d just disrupt the fluidity of movement like an ill-fitted gear in a machine. Bucky and Steve were gorgeous, young,  _ super-soldiers,  _ veterans of war and defiers of death. Tony was just  _ Tony _ , and Steve should have Bucky like this every night, so Tony could stay back here and dream, watch, know he wasn’t worthy of either of their touches on his shamefully flushed skin.

God, he was so hot for this, he didn’t even notice the subconscious minute jerking of his hips in time with Bucky’s hand on Steve, eyes locked on the shifting of metal plates and the slick from Steve’s slit glinting on Bucky’s thumb and forefinger. He finally tore his eyes away at a barely audible, strained sound from Bucky, who was peeking at him now through the haphazard curtain of his hair, the dilated black of his eyes that spoke of all that restrained menace, the Soldier that lay in wait beneath this agile, attentive lover.

Tony’s lips parted, gasp caught in his throat.

Bucky’s - no - The  _ Soldier’s _ lips curled into a cruel smirk.

He was, oh,  _ fuck,  _ he was  _ gone;  _ downright dazed with pleasure by the humiliation of having just come untouched, by watching Steve with someone who was so much better for him.

The best, though, is that he was too busy catching his breath with his eyes screwed shut to see the delighted looks on their faces as they gazed at the disheveled wreck Tony had made of himself and brought each other to orgasm.


End file.
